


His Colour

by ShyanBerdej



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Buzzfeed: The Try Guys
Genre: Adorable Fluff, Eugene is dark red, Fluff, Fluffy, Keith is bright red, M/M, Mutual Pining, Ned is yellow, Pining Shane, Ryan is a poet, Ryan is green, Shane is brown, Shane is shook, Straight guys complimenting each other, Zach is pastel blue, but im trying, colours au, idk - Freeform, im sorry, it's cute, it's not very good, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 09:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12430395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyanBerdej/pseuds/ShyanBerdej
Summary: Shane likes other people's colours, but he refuses to love any of them.Then Ryan Bergara decides to show up.





	His Colour

Shane felt it easier to guess someone's colour before actually talking to them, just to get a good idea of the kind of person they are.  
For example, Zach's colour was a pastel blue; soft, kind and calming, but can be spontaneous and enjoys new challenges.  
Eugene's was a dark red; intense, easily mistaken, subtly avoided by most, but loves really hard and makes strong emotional connections.  
Ned's was yellow; strong, smart, subtle and slightly slower than the rest, but reliable and trustworthy, with the tendency to be a tad bit wild.  
Keith's colour was bright red; jumpy, sweet, childish yet professional and had a huge heart. He was good at hugs, too.  
Shane's own colour was a chocolate brown. It meant he was smart and cunning, didn't fall for anything easily, and didn't fall in love. He had made that a rule. He found other colours attractive, but he couldn't fall in love with them.  
Then Ryan Bergara came along.  
His colour was soft green; he was nice, slightly gullible and easily scared. Green meant they fell in love easily, but the bond was strong. He was like nothing Shane had ever seen. His colour was unique and amazing, hypnotising and alluring. It made Shane want to know who Ryan was.  
And he wouldn't regret that.  
Ryan lived up to his colour expectation perfectly, yet was so much more than a colour. He was smart, comforting, emotional, a small man with a big soul. He was a believer, but chased the facts. He could convince you that the sun was blue if he believed it enough.  
He had a way of talking, a way that showed all the emotion he poured into everything he had. He didn't do anything half-assed, and it showed through his track record.  
Shane couldn't explain how he felt when he saw that shade of ivy every day. He felt blessed, yet scared.  
‘What if I screw it up? Offend him? Hurt his feelings? What if he thinks brown is ugly? What if he doesn't like my colour or me?’  
The questions flew around his head every day, but never leaked to the surface. Not on Shane's watch.  
Sadly, Shane's watch was caught off guard with the help of alcohol and Ryan's giggles.  
“Shane; ghosts exist, god damn it!”  
“Keep saying that, Bergara, and maybe one day it'll come true.” Shane teased, pointing at Ryan's nose. Ryan laughed heartily, falling back gently onto the couch.  
"Yeah, sure." he wheezed, shaking his head. Shane laughed at this, rubbing his eyes. The laughing died down slowly, spiking occasionally, leaving the two men smiling at each other.  
“Shane, what's my colour?”  
“Hm? Oh, green.”  
Ryan rolled his eyes. “I know that, but what kind of green? Like, what do you see it as?” he asked, surprisingly steadily. Shane was slightly taken back by the specific question.  
“W-Well, uh, it's bright, but not obnoxiously bright. Bright enough to be memorable, but not enough to be annoying. And it's soft. Good soft, comforting soft, not, like, numb green. It's really pretty, actually. Like you.” Shane stopped immediately, shocked that he had allowed himself to say something so stupid. He looked at Ryan, who looked quite touched, a blush painted over his face. He smiled softly at Shane.  
"You think I'm pretty?"  
Shane blushed, looking away. "W-well, y'know, as a general rule! You're socially attractive, and naturally I'll see you as attractive, and attractive can be said as pretty. Like, no homo, but you are pretty. Not that I like you. I don't." Shane mumbled out, blushing deeply and rubbing his eyes.  
‘FUCK FUCKITY FUCK FUCK FUCK’ he internally screamed. The whole situation seemed dumb and avoidable and he was not prepared to deal with it.  
Ryan glanced down and nodded, turning away slightly. Shane bit his lip, glancing up from his palms.  
"You're pretty, too. Really pretty." Ryan muttered out, smiling weakly. Shane shot his head around, mouth slightly open.  
"Huh?"  
"You're really pretty. Like your colour; you look so normal but then you look closely and it's absolutely amazing. Different shades, swirling together in unison, making your colour untraceable, because it's constantly changing. I kinda like checking your colour at the start and end of the day, just because you can see the different shades from hour to hour. God, I sound like a twelve year old."  
"N-no, you don't! You're a brilliant poet! Have you ever written stuff like that down?"  
Ryan shook his head sheepishly, blushing and smiling crookedly.  
"Start. It's a real talent to just say stuff like that, Bergara." Shane complimented, earning himself a smile. Ryan rubbed the back of his neck, his face warm. Shane chuckled gently.  
“Just two straight males complimenting each other.” Shane laughed, but Ryan just awkwardly chuckled.  
"Sure." he coughed quietly, looking away.  
Shane noticed the complete difference in his usually calm attitude. It wasn't like they were dating or anything, and all they were doing was raising each-other's spirits, right? Like no strings attached sex, but compliments, and suddenly Ryan's acting like Shane just blew him.  
"What's wrong, Ry? You seem distracted."  
"I'm alright, Shane, I promise. Just... tired is all. Yeah, tired." he reiterated, as if confirming a thought. Shane nodded awkwardly, looking away. Ryan bit his lip.  
"Do you actually think I'm pretty?" Ryan asked, playing with his thumb. "Like, as your own opinion?"  
"Yeah, man, I kinda do. I mean, I've seen uglier things that you." Shane chucked gently, electing a giggle out of Ryan to break the awkwardness. "Honestly, I do! Anyone would be lucky to be with you!"  
Well, that kind of slipped out, but Shane knew he could make it work. Just stay relaxed, throw in something about a crush on another chick and leave, friendship stronger than ever.  
"You think?"  
"Fuck yeah, man. You're a real catch, Bergara!" Ryan blushed deeply. He coughed again.  
"Hypothetically,"  
"Oh God, what?"  
"Shut up. Hypothetically, would you, y'know, date me?"  
"Hell yeah I would. I wouldn't pass up an opportunity like that." Shane laughed, haphazardly lying a hand on Ryan's thigh, earning him a nervous smile and gentle wheeze. "Would you ever date me? Honestly?"  
Ryan nodded. "Yeah, I would. You're one of the kindest men I know, and you're great husband material."  
(Little PSA at this point; Sara and Helen are amazing. I love them both. I never mean to disrespect either or to make it seem like Shane and Ryan don't love them, because they do and it's great. PSA over.)  
Shane chucked and nodded, biting his lip briefly before turning to Ryan.  
"So you'd date me, and I'd date you?"  
"I guess so, yeah."  
"Well, I might as well ask, will you date me? I know it's nothing fancy, and you deserve more than me but it would be an hono-"  
Shane was cut off by arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him in for a warm hug.  
"Of course I will!" Ryan laughed, his breath soft against Shane's neck. Shane sat his beer down and hugged Ryan's chest close to his own.  
And their colours never looked brighter.


End file.
